Lost memories
by beautifulwolfram
Summary: Accidents happen.. Yuuri can't seem to remember everything from his past. How can Wolfram made him remember something that he couldn't remember. Yuuram, Slight Yuuri x Sara
1. Lost Memories 1

Hi guys!

This my first fanfiction ever! Hope you'll be interested in reading

Thank you!

* * *

First of all** KKM is not mine **( if ever given a chance I will insert something *haha you know what I mean*

* * *

Remember: Yuuri came from Shin Makoku and he is a homo.

* * *

"Yuuri why do you have to leave."he hugged Yuuri's leg to prevent him from walking.

"I have to my dear Wolf. I still need to go home to my family."Yuuri lifted Wolf's chin to see his face.

"Yuuri!"Wolfram cried hard.

Yuuri fastened a necklace to his neck.

"Yuuri what's this for?"while holding the blue pendant of the necklace.

"It's a seal of my promise that we will be fiancés forever."then he hugged Wolfram really tight.

In return Wolfram gave a necklace that have emerald-green pendant.

(Imagine two young boys age of five being fiancés and being romantic to each other.)

After the year when Yuuri left, Wolfram's family also moved to Earth.

Wolfram (a little boy that looks like a girl) is walking with his mother (Celi) then he saw a toy store.

"Mama let's go to the toy store."while pulling the hem of his mother's blouse.

They haven't gone far, Wolfram saw an ice cream stall. He ran towards the stall.

"Wolfie wait!"but he was already mixed with all the people on the street.

Meanwhile, Wolf was already at the stall.

"Mama I want that strawberry ice cream."but he notice that nobody was responding to him.

He looked around but he didn't see the familiar blond.

"Mama! Where are you?!"he cried hard.

A young boy was walking home from his school. Soon he sees an ice cream stall.

When he was getting near the stall he heard cries from the nearby bench.

He was surprised that the kid was a blond.

Wolfram soon notice that a young boy at the bench where he was sitting.

"Wolfram? Is that you?"

Wolfram tried getting away from the young boy because he might hurt him but the young boy was faster and caught hold of his arm.

* * *

_'That necklace.'_

"Yuuri!"Wolfram hugged him really tight upon realizing that he was Yuuri.

"Yes it's me Wolf."he said while blushing and also blushing.

"Yuuri I miss you."

"I miss you too Wolf."

"Where is lady Celi? Why is she not with you?"

"That…."

"Wolf I have to bring you to her."

"I don't want. Yuuri bring me to your house I'll just call Mama that I'm at your house."

"Don't be stubborn Wolf."

Yuuri brought him to the police station.

"Yuuri don't leave me here alone."

_'He always gets dirty when he's eating."_

He remove the strawberry ice cream in Wolf's cheeks and licked his finger.

"Yuuri?"he blushed from the sweetness of what he did.

"You're so cute."he said while pinching his cheeks.

"You're so sweet with me today. Are you hiding something from me?!...maybe you're seeing a girl! You wimp how dare you cheat on me!"

"Wolf calm down.. How can I cheat if I have the most cutest and beautiful fiancé?"

Wolfram just crossed his arms and look away to hide his blush.

First, Yuuri look at his surroundings. They're in an enclosed room so nobody can see them. Yuuri lifted Wolf's chin.

"Yuuri?"

He leaned in and touched his lips to Wolfram's. Wolfram closed his eyes to savor his moment with Yuuri.

On the other hand, Lady Celi search for him everywhere so he went to the police station and reported her missing son.

"Ma'am your son is here. He was brought by a young boy his age."

"Thank you sir."

"Ma'am they're in that room."

….

"Wolfie!"

"Mama!"they hugged tight that no one can separate them.

"Yuuri found me."

"Heika! Thank you."he enclosed Yuuri to her infamous deathly hug.

"Mama, Yuuri is getting blue."

"Ah sorry Heika."

"Lady Celi don't call me Heika."

_'Imagine your future mother in law calling you heika.'_

"Let's go now Wolfie. We have to go home."

"Bye Yuuri."

* * *

Please review!

Give me some suggestions


	2. Lost Memories 2

Another short chapter for all of you.

* * *

Little did he know that day might me the last time they will meet each other. Yuuri got bumped by a car while crossing the streets to his house, making him unconscious for a total of one week.

"When will my son going to wake up?"

"The tests that we made are saying that he's in good condition so we only have to wait for him to wake up."

Yuuri is already awake but he didn't know why he was there.

"Yuu-chan you're awake. Are you alright?"he touched Yuuri's hand but he take his hand away.

"Who are you?"he is afraid but somewhat he can feel that this person is very important to him.

"Yuu-chan that's not a good joke."she said with tears already in her eyes.

"Sorry….but I'm not joking."he felt guilty because this person is crying over him.

"Yuuri."

She goes outside and laid herself on the chair.

Shori, who came from school, went to the hospital to see his brother. He saw his mother outside.

"Mama why are you outside? Did Yuuri haven't awaken yet?"just as he noticed that his mother is crying.

"Mama, why are you crying?"

"Sho-chan…."

"Yes Mama."

"Yuu-chan….he…."

"What happened to my brother?"

"…he…he can't remember us all.

Shori goes inside Yuuri's room and decided to sit near his bed.

"Yuu-chan."with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just tears of joy because you are already awake."but he can't still hide the sadness that was emitting from his eyes.

"I can see in your eyes that your eyes that you're not happy but you're all sad."

"Yuu-chan."then he pinched both of Yuuri's cheeks.

Wolfie's mother visited at the hospital.

"What happened to Yuuri?"

"Why does she know my name? Who is she?"

"Yuuri she is Lady Celi, she is the mother of your fi-"but Celi glared him dangerously. "She is the mother of your friend Wolfram."

Miko dragged her out of the room.

"Why don't you let him know that Wolfram is his fiance?"

"Do you want him to breakdown? He will just be shocked to know that Wolfram is his fiance."

* * *

A very short chapter

but don't forget to leave your review.


	3. Lost Memories 3

Thank you for the review I received from the last chapters.

.

Thank you Nickesha and fangirlciellover

* * *

Chapter 3

6 years later-

Yuuri haven't retrieved his memories yet but his family made an effort so he will know all of them.

Wolfram attended Pendleton High. His mother realized that he must socialize with children his age. Because his brother was the president of the school so he eventually becomes very popular and elected as the student government president. It has been 6 years but his mother didn't say anything about Yuuri's condition.

Before they start the class, their homeroom teacher introduced two transferees from Seika High.

"Hi I'm Yuuri Shibuya, pleased to meet you all."bowed his head.

'_Yuuri! No, I have to control the urge there are so many people.'_

"I'm Ken Murata."lowered his head.

"Shibuya you can have that seat next to von Bielefield."

'_Yuuri.'_

"Hi I'm Yuuri."

"Sir, can I go to the washroom?"

"Go."then he dragged Yuuri by the arm.

"Hey!"

"Where are you taking me?"then Wolfram halt from running.

They are at the rooftop –

"Yuuri I really missed you."he hugged him really tight.

Yuuri keep on struggling but Wolfram was stronger than him (because he was a soldier before.)

"What are you saying? I don't even know you."At last, Wolfram untangled himself from Yuuri.

'_You're lucky I can't summon a fire lion here in Earth.'_

"Are you out of your mind? Or do you mind me to remind you whom you belong?"inching dangerously closer to Yuuri. He pushed to the wall.

"Yuuri?"he said a tear escaping from his eyes. He suddenly stands up and left Yuuri there.

"Oi wait!"when he look back he's already crying.

'_What did I do?'_

….

'_Why didn't he remember me?'_

'_But I won't give up.'_

….

"Where's Shibuya?"

"He's not a kid anymore. He can get back here if he wants to."he said that not even glancing to Murata and flashing the 'I don't care' tone but in reality he's already crying.

'_What's wrong with him? Maybe he….he discovered it already!'_

….

"Wolfie has been locked in his room ever since he came back from school."

"Wolfie it's me your little big brother."

"You can talk to me."

Wolfram finally opened the door but just to let Conrad in.

The pillows are scattered everywhere, the books are not in their usual stack. In short his room was a mess.

"What happened?"he said in a low comforting voice.

"Yuuri."

Conrad doesn't utter any noises so his brother will continue on talking.

"It hurts so much…."

'_Did he see Yuuri talking to other people and accused him of cheating?'_

'_No, if that is the reason he will not react like this.'_

"so much…that he can't remember me."

'_What? Yuuri can't remember Wolfram, his very own fiancé.'_

He hugged Conrad really tight as if his life depended on it.

After that, he helped Wolfram clean his room but he still don't want to came out of his room.

….

"What happened to Wolfie?"

"He said something about Yuuri can't remember him."

"Maybe it's about that incident 6 years ago….that made him lose his memories." (Refer to chapter one.)

"Why didn't you say this to Wolfram?"

"I'm afraid that he will act violently from hearing the truth."

"What do you think Wolfram feels right now? It's his right to know this as Yuuri's fiancé.

….

"Murata why is that blondie telling me that he missed me? Do I know him?"

"Some things have to be left unsaid."

* * *

I haven't written the next chapters yet

because it's too hard to make your fave character suffer.

.

.

Again don't forget to leave a review.


	4. Lost Memories 4

_Sorry for the late update guys. _

_It's our intramurals today I just couldn't update because when I got home I'm so tired because of cheering our section's team._

_Thank you._

_ Pickeebo, mitsuyo-chan,bubble gum417and Nickesha. _

* * *

_I have to find that blondie so I can say sorry for what I did yesterday but he's just my seatmate so I don't have to find him anymore.'_

"You're Wolfram right?"

"So what if I'm him."

"I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday."

"Sorry can't bring back your memories."

"I didn't lose any of my memories."

"_You can't remember yet you're still denying that you didn't lose any memories.'_

"Never mind that."

…..

Few days later, there was another transferee that was introduced.

Saralegui , the son of the current king of Small Shimaron back in Shin Makoku .

'_I can't let that Saralegui get near my Yuuri'_

When they we're young, Saralegui was their playmate but he betrayed them and held Yuuri captive.

"You can sit there next to von Bilefield near the window."

"Nice seeing you again."

"For me it's not nice."

"You're so cold. Look what we have here there's Heika.

"Yuuri I missed you. How's your castle?"

'_Oh no he will know about Yuuri's condition.'_

I interrupted. "Don't touch Yuuri so comfortably."

….

Lunch—

"Yuuri can I eat lunch with you?"

"Sure!"

"You're not mad at me anymore?"while doing his trademark. That smile while scratching the back of his head.

'_I missed that.'_

"Why will I be mad at you?"

"You sounded like one before."

"No I'm just stressed out that day."

"Ahh..."then Wolfram hugged him.

'_I missed having him in my arms.'_

'_Why is it that when I'm close to him I get this unusual feeling? Like he's very special to me though I don't really know him.'_Yuuri thought, confused.

But Wolfram's happiness didn't last long, Saralegui came and took the seat at the other side of Yuuri.

(So Yuuri was at the middle.)

"Hi Yuuri!"

"You're the new transferee right? Nice to meet you."

Wolfram suddenly interrupt. "Why are you here? There are so many available chairs why choose here?"

"Why are you so angry at me."while doing the sad puppy eyes and directed it to Yuuri.

"Wolfram why are you so mad at him?"Sara then looked triumph.

Wolfram gritted his teeth. "Sorry Yuuri."

'_Grrr! You bitch!"_

Lunch passed peacefully for Yuuri but those two having their glaring contest.

"Let's go Yuuri!"Sara dragged him by the arm.

"No! Yuuri's mine!"then I pulled Yuuri closer to me and crushed his lips to mine.

"Wolfr-?"that was all Yuuri could say.

"Let's go now Yuuri!"then I flashed him my bright smile. I pulled the dumbstruck Yuuri to the classroom and left Saralegui.

'_You bitch you must know now whom Yuuri belong.' _

'_Why is that that just feel normal for me, he's a guy. I feel that that happened before. But when? Where? Those kinds of relationships are not allowed here. '_

I'm waiting for Wolfram to look at me. "Hey look here!"

"Wolf!"

Wolfram suddenly face Yuuri. "What did you say?"

"Wolf. Is something wrong with that?"

"You don't know how much you made me happy Yuuri by just saying that word."I pulled Yuuri close and held him in my arms.

"You remembered that?"

"It's just came out of my mouth. What do I have to remember?"

"Nothing Yuuri."I released him.

* * *

I think I did this chapter bad.

Again don't forget to leave a review. Your comments and suggestions or reactions.


	5. Lost Memories 5

**Hi Guys!**

**Thank you for the past reviews especially to Nickesha that made me realize something.**

**Thank you: epicbagels and robyn-take-that.**

* * *

**Yuuri's**_** dream—**_

"Yuuri why do you have to leave."the blond kid hugged my leg to prevent me from walking.

"I have to my dear Wolf. I still need to go home to my family."I lifted the blond kid's chin to see his face.

"Yuuri!"the blind kid cried hard.

I fastened a necklace to his neck.

"Yuuri what's this for?"while holding the blue pendant of the necklace.

"It's a seal of my promise that we will be fiancés forever."then I hugged the blond kid really tight.

In return the blond kid gave me a necklace that have emerald-green pendant.

…_**.**_

"Yuu-chan what are you finding for?"

"Mama, do you know about the necklace with emerald-green pendant."

"I don't honestly remember where I put that. Wait Yuu-chan!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Here!"

"Thank you Mama."

'_Is he already regaining his memories?'_

…_**.**_

"Yuuri! I missed you already."Wolfram said in a loving tone. He slumped onto Yuuri's body.

"Let's take lunch together."Wolfram said holding Yuuri's hand.

"**WOLFRAM- SAMA!**"then his mighty fan girls squeezed him that made him let go of Yuuri's hand.

"Yuuri!"

_**Yuuri POV—**_

I can't get close to Wolf because of those of those fan girls of his. So I stepped back and accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry."while I bow my head.

"Hey Yuuri! Have you taken your lunch yet?"

I slightly shook my head.

"Let's go."

"But Wolf?"

…_**.**_

_**(Still in Yuuri's POV.)**_

_**They we're at the rooftop.**_

"Is there something bothering you?"

(Sara has mind reading ability.)

"Is it about the blond kid that you dreamed last night?"

"How did you know that?"

"None of your business."

"Who do you think that kid is?"

"I don't know yet."then Sara looked dejected

"What's wrong?"Sara moved closer to me

"Yuuri."

"Yes."

"Will you be….my boyfriend?"

"'Ummm….yes."

'_Sara might be that blond kid'_

_**Wolfram POV—**_

I thought I wouldn't escape from those girls.

'_Where is Yuuri? I thought he just avoided the girls.'_

I searched the cafeteria but he's not there.

'In the classroom….but he will not return until lunch break is over.'

_**At the rooftop-**_

I heard Yuuri's voice then Sara's

'_You bitch! What do you think you're doing?'_

"Yuuri."

"Yes."

"Will you be….my boyfriend?"I covered my ears.

"Ummm….yes."

'_You wimp. What are you doing?! I'm already your fiancé.'_

'_The only way Yuuri will remember me is that….necklace!'_

I came in the door.

"Hi Wolf. Have you been there earlier?"

"No I just came in."

"Wolf I have something to say to you."

'_I know that already.'_

"Sara and I we're now boyfriends."

"Congratulations!"I look away because a tear escaped from my eyes.

"Wolf you're crying?"I wiped the tear but they keep on dripping from my eyes.

"Don't mind me."I can't walk properly because my tears blurred my eyes.

"Wolf, are you alright?"Yuuri moved closer to me and wiped my tears but I slapped his hand away.

"You Wimp! Don't you dare touch me! When you already choose him."

"I'll accompany you to the clinic if you want."He acted like he wanted to carry me bridal style.

"The clinic can't help me because my wounds are so deep that an ordinary person can't heal it."

"Then I'll bring you to the hospital instead."

'_You wimp you don't really get it.'_then I suddenly ran.

_**Yuuri POV**_

'_What did I just do?'_

'_Did I make the right decision?'_

"Yuuri you made the right decision."

"You think so."

_**Wolfram POV**_

_**Wolfram's house—**_

Conrad is on my side. He's always listening to me.

"That WIMP. How dare he cheat on me!"

I bet Conrad already knows Yuuri's condition before I do, but I can't hate him for that because he's always there listening to my runtings when nobody was.

"I have to get him back!"

…_**.**_

_**Yuuri POV**_

I'm eating lunch with Sara today. Since that incident Wolf keeps on avoiding me. When I invite him to lunch he always say that he have working lunch with the student government. He even exchanged seats with Aihiko.

"Yuuri are you okay?"

"Ah…. yes just thinking about something."Sara moved closer to me.

"Sara?"then he moved dangerously closer to me about an inch from my face.

"Sa—?" but before I can complain he crushed his lips to mine.

Then when I closed my eyes, an image of me kissing the blond kid appeared then suddenly I saw Wolfram's faceso I pushed Sara away from me.

"Yuuri?"

"Sorry Sara."

* * *

This is one hard chapter to write but the next one is harder.

Again don't forget your reviews. I want to have your suggestions for the story.


	6. Lost Memories 6

Sorry for the update. I've been busy with school things.

Thank you for always reading my story everyone.

* * *

Lost Memories 6

_**Yuuri POV**_

I don't know why but every time I'm with Sara I keep on thinking Wolf.

"Wolf can you take lunch with me?"

"I'm busy!"

"Don't use that excuse to me again. I already asked Aihiko, the student government secretary, he said that you didn't have a meeting."

"I have something to do!"

"Wolf, can you please stop avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."I dragged Wolfram by the arm.

"Yuuri?"I dragged him to the rooftop.

"Yuuri what are we doing here?"

"Why are you avoiding me? What the hell did I do?!"

"As I said—"I lifted his chin.

'_Why am I feeling that I did something like this before?'_

"Y—ri?"I crushed my lips to Wolfram's and moved it slowly. He was struggling at the beginning but he, at last, relaxed. I unconsciously pushed him to the wall and started unbuttoning Wolf's uniform.

"What about Sara?"He mumbled but I ignored that.

'_I don't know but I don't really feel something when I'm with Sara but when I'm with Wolf I get this unusual feeling in my stomach and I became uneasy.'_

I unbuttoned all of his uniform's buttons. I should have continue until I saw that necklace….the one in my dreams.

'_Wolfram is really the blond kid.'_

I finally break up the kiss.

"You wouldn't say anything."I said with a mischievous grin form in my lips.

SILENCE

Suddenly his phone rang.

'_He looks cute with that style, unarranged hair and swollen lips.'_ I inwardly chuckled.

"Yes Aihiko."

"The teacher said we have to prepare for the coming ball."

"Yuuri I have to go."he said while he buttoning his uniform.

"One more please. Your lips taste good, they taste like strawberries."I said while doing my infamous puppy dog eyes. Wolfram blushed ten shades of red to my statement.

"Please Wolf."

"The student government needs me they can't function without their handsome president."

I stand up and hugged him.

"Yuuri."I caught him off guard and gave a peck on his lips.

"Yuuri."he said a little bit like a warning but there's still a hint of affection in his voice.

…_**.**_

That day I broke up with Sara.

_**Wolfram POV**_

_**Wolfram's house—**_

"You seem happy, Wolfie."

"How did you know?"

"It's all written in your face. Look at the mirror."An angelic smile was plastered to my lips.

"What happened?"I remembered what happened earlier and just blushed by the thought of it.

"Yuuri and I. We finally made up!"I heard Mama squeal like a fan girl and crushed me with his infamous death hug.

"Mama. I can't breathe."I literally turned blue.

"I'm sorry my Wolfie. I'm just very happy!"

"I can continue the wedding preparations at Shin Makoku."

"I'm afraid you still can't Mama."

"Why?"

"He still can't remember the people in Shin Makoku."

…_**. (Still in Wolfram's POV.)**_

"Good Morning Wolf."

"Morning Yuuri."I waved my hand at hm.

"Who will be your partner for the coming at the ball?"

'_Why are you still asking it? Isn't it obvious? You're my fiancé so you have to be my partner.'_

"I don't know yet. The president picks randomly from the crowd to be his first dance."

'_But even though that is the case I will still pick Yuuri.'_

…_**.**_

My mother knows that I retrieved the memories that I stayed here on Earth.

"Yuu- chan why are you wearing like that? I want you to wear the dress I personally choose."

"No mom I don't want to wear any dress anymore."

"Mom I have to go I will be late."

'_So sad Yuuri retrieved his memories already so he is not calling me Mama anymore but I'm still happy that he have his memories back.'_

Shori is the one who drive me to school.

Who will be Yuuri's partner for the night.

* * *

I want to be Wolfram's partner. *haha*

.

I hope you will be happy for the update.

Again everyone don't forget to review.


	7. Lost Memories 7

_**It's been a long time guys. Sorry if I had updated lately than expected. School works just came in the way.**_

_**Sorry again**_

_**but here's the update so don't worry :)**_

* * *

_**Lost Memories 7**_

_**Yuuri POV**_

I'm wearing a black suit, which he didn't know that came from Shin Makoku, just like the style of his uniform. I'm really embarrassed with what I'm wearing. For Pete's sake, this is literally a school uniform and I'm supposed to be wearing formal clothes.

I actually felt small when I came in. I saw all the guys wearing fashionable suits. While me, I'm wearing this damn suit that is actually owned by me, the Demon King.

"There you are, Shibuya." Miaki said, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Hi MIaki." I said having the overly goofy smile. Once they saw that I'm already there the whole group began to engulf me, asking a series of questions about 'Why are you close to the president?' and other blah blah blah blahs.

'_Please someone save me!'_

_**Wolfram POV**_

It's already 7:45 in the evening and still there is no sign of Yuuri. I remember asking him once.

_**Flashback**_

"Are you going to attend the party?" I asked expecting the answer to be yes.

"I don't know yet."He replied with his wimpy goofy smile.

'_What a nice answer, Yuuri._' I thought sarcastically.

_**Flashback End**_

'_What if? What if? No Wolfram stop thinking the negative, Yuuri will come._

Then I suddenly spotted a person wearing an elegantly looking black suit and I know that the only one that would wear that is the Demon King, Yuuri himself.

"Wolf!" Yuuri shouted. His eyes look as if he needed some help for something.

'_Yuuri is really a wimp, neh?' _I scoffed inwardly. I decided to come and save the wimp.

"Excuse me, may I talk with Yuuri for a while." I asked politely then bowed slightly. All their eyes were laid on me as if they've seen a ghost.

_**Yuuri POV**_

'_Why are these people ogling to what's mine?' _I slowly slip my hand into Wolfram's. I don't know that I was pouting like a puppy.

Wolfram turned to me as if he's shocked to what I'm doing.

"Wolf, where are we going?" Wolfram uttered nothing so I just let me by hand.

We arrived at the place. There is a fountain in the middle of a garden. I didn't know such a beautiful and peaceful place like this exist in the school except for the rooftop, of course. Being a president really has its advantages.

"Wolf?" I said gently.

"Yuuri." He moved closer to me.

"Wolf." I really don't know what to say, in this quiet and beautiful place with Wolfram.

"I love you." That statement of his made my heart race.

"Um…. I love you too Wolf."

He inched closer but my back hits the pillar. He cupped my face gently that makes me look to his emerald orbs.

"Wo -." I was going to ask what he was doing he kissed my lips that caught my attention. The kiss was gentle at first but it soon became passionate. My hands snaked to his neck and his hands held my waist tightly.

_**Wolfram POV**_

I heard him whimper when I ended the kiss so instead I moved my lips to the side of his neck and started sucking and nibbling the sensitive flesh. I heard Yuuri moan under the sensitive touch of my lips. I could have started to unbutton his clothes but suddenly I heard Aihiko calling for me not so far away.

'_Shit I forgotten about the party.'_ I unscrambled from Yuuri.

"There you are Prez." Aihiko said. "We are only waiting for you to start the party."

"I'm sorry I lost track of the time."

"Prez, I don't know you liked Yuuri in that way." Yuuri blushed.

"Whatever."

They came in the hall together, holding hands.

Aihiko came forward the stage "Excuse me ladies and gentleman. Please take your respective seats so we can get started."

The loud music started booming throughout the hall.

Miaki asked me "Where had you gone with the president?"

"We just went to the school garden, why?"

"What did you do together?"

"Why are you asking?

"Because you have that fresh hickey in your neck.

I touched the side of my neck, to find out that there is a throbbing skin there. "Ahh.."

"What did you do to seduce our prince?"

Eventually the loud music turns into Salut d'amour as the background. Also the whole hall becomes quiet that if you would speak it would echo everywhere.

"Prez!"

"I know"

I can hear the girls screaming their lungs out but I just want to find my Yuuri.

"Yuuri Shibuya."

"Ah. Yes."Wolfram approached me.

' _So that's what he's telling me yesterday. But why me?I mean, those girls are waiting for his attention and he just choose me.'_

"Wolf.:"

"Can I have this dance?"

"Ummm..Before a word came out of my mouth. He caught hold of my hand.

The solemn music died down and had been exchanged by the angelic voice of the singer.

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that

you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

My eyes are focused to his white tuxedo with gold trimming and cravat chin to his neck. I can feel his soft hand to my waist as my hand in his shoulder.

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn we'll be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

"Yuuri look at me when we're dancing."

"…"

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

"Do you still remember the first time we meet?"

Yuuri slightly nodded, light pink tinted his cheeks.

Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

"That time I nearly died..when I realized..that you really lose your memories.

"Sorry for the way I act that day."

"It's okay now Yuuri. That's already in the past."

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding

someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way

we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting

better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

"I love you Yuuri."

"I love you too Wolfram."

* * *

Thank you guys for always reading this story.

Hope you liked the ending of the story

Byee!


End file.
